witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blacksmith
Blacksmiths (and in some cases armourers) can forge new swords from pieces of meteorite ore, or brand silver swords with mystical runes to enhance their statistics. They also occasionally make, sell or buy an amazing variety of other goods. Known Blacksmiths * Dwarven blacksmith outside the Inn in the Outskirts. * Malcolm Stein in the non-human district of the Temple Quarter. * Order armourer, in a pinch! * Swordsmith near the market square in the Trade Quarter (requires gem as bribe use blacksmith/swordsmith services). * Blacksmith in Murky Waters. * Order Armorer in Old Vizima. (Order and Neutral paths only) * Dwarven blacksmith in Old Vizima. (Scoia'tael path only) Mechanics * Speak with a blacksmith (or swordsmith, or occasionally armourer). * Left-click the "forge" icon, then select the desired sword (if you have only three pieces of ore, or three runes, then only one sword will appear; however, if you have more, then all the possible combinations — up to 10 — will appear). You need at least three pieces of meteorite to forge a new steel sword. Blacksmiths can also burn runes into your silver sword. You need at least three runes to have them branded into a blade. Some users find it strange that the screen is the same as the buy/sell screen, but this should not be a concern, it is indeed the reforging screen. Essentially, you trade in your three pieces if meteorite or your three runes for a new sword. Notes * You can also make other transactions in the "Forge" screen, like buying and selling items. * Order armourer: ** Will make a lightning rod, despite not being called a blacksmith, but he charges more than his dwarven competitor. ** If you worked with Siegfried in the sewers, then he will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. ** If you clear Vivaldi of suspicion, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you side with the Order in the swamp, he will start dealing to you (again). ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the swamp, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you choose the Order path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (not tested). * Malcolm Stein (aka the dwarven blacksmith): ** Will forge a lightning rod for 50 . ** If you sold Haren's goods to the Scoia'tael in Chapter I, Malcolm will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. ** If you killed the Scoia'tael, he will not. ** If you clear Vivaldi of suspicion, he will start doing business with you. ** If you complete A Ghost Story and free the half-elf woman from the thugs, he will start dealing to you again. This can be done either in Chapter II or Chapter III. ** If you side with the Order in the swamp, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the swamp, he will start dealing to you again. ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. ** If you choose the Scoia'tael path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (he did not start doing business with me). Many thanks to Edirr on the Witcher Forum for investigating and documenting these situations. cs:Kováři de:Schmiedewerkstätten pl:Kowal it:Fabbri Category:Merchants Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V